


Drunk Snogging

by thatskindaweird



Series: Johnlock Trope Challenge [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatskindaweird/pseuds/thatskindaweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Johnlock Trope Challenge Day 20 "Drunk Snogging" http://johnlocktropechallenge.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Snogging

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them. More "porn if you squint" than in previous entries. Romanticism is hard for me to write, sexuality even harder. I hope you enjoy it!

John had requested that he have drinks with him tonight- so here he sat unable to think of much of anything and not really wanting to. Drunkenness was not a state that Sherlock often found himself in, it lessened his deductive reasoning. John was sat much too close on the sofa with him but he couldn't remember why he was supposed to mind. They were laughing about some case or another when John suddenly leaned in too close to Sherlock and their eyes fixed on each other for too long a moment. Sherlock meant to pull away but he lost his balance and went the opposite direction and brushed his lips gently across John’s. He wasn’t shocked when John’s arms flew up towards him, he fully expected to be punched in return for the contact. What was unexpected was that John wasn’t retaliating, he was pulling Sherlock in closer. Their lips moved more fiercely as John tried to deepen the kiss. Time didn’t seem to be going by at the correct speed because he didn’t notice for quite a few moments that John was now in his lap, straddling and grinding into him. He was bucking up in return without realizing it, his transport chasing whatever contact it could get. He knew that they shouldn’t push it much further tonight, neither of them was in a state that would allow them to sanely make such a huge change in their friendship.

The fact that he knew they should stop didn’t keep him from leading John’s hands into his hair, guiding him to pull gently at his curls. It didn’t keep him from being grateful that he was sitting upright on the sofa since that meant he didn’t have to worry about keeping himself upright. He could let John push back against him as hard as he wanted and not worry about them losing pace. Sherlock noted that John tasted distinctly pleasant and he suddenly wanted a lot more of him. He darted his tongue out to trace Johns bottom lip and they both occasionally let the other explore their mouths. Sherlock had never cared for kissing in any form, especially not when tongues were involved but this wasn’t intrusive, it was...erotic. He accidentally moaned as John gently nipped at his bottom lip and then moved his attentions to Sherlock’s neck, nipping and biting for an amount of time that both seemed too short and too long before John reclaimed his mouth again. 

Sherlock was so far in his thoughts musing on how perfectly the shorter man seemed to fit in his lap that he didn’t realize at first that he wasn't been kissed anymore. John had passed out on top of him and Sherlock had to make a choice- He could go to bed alone and leave John on the sofa, both were so far gone they likely wouldn’t remember this, or he could take John to bed with him and they could work it out in the morning. He waged a war with himself over the pros and cons of each but his own inebriation was pulling him towards sleep as well. He didn’t get to make that choice before sleep overtook him as well and that is how they woke in the morning; John in Sherlock's lap.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add another chapter after the challenge, or if another day's challenge fits, for when they wake up...


End file.
